Behind The Tiger Prints
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: While The Straw Hats were on their way to a island for food and supplies a little surprise happens to crash land on the ship while Usopp is on watch.This little surprise happens to be a white tiger cub that has a big secret behind those innocent bronze eyes.And as always Luffy and the others will be there to help.This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Tiger Prints

First I want to say thank you for giving my story a chance this is my first story so be nice please. If you see any incorrect words or anything tell me I'll fix them right away. And yea have fun reading. Also this is a two years later time skip story XD. Just to let you know.

The characters in this story are not mine except for my OC and her parents.

Read & Review

Chapter 1: The Foggy Meeting

It was the usual fun night for the Straw Hat crew. Everybody happily sitting around a campfire that Franky and Usopp built (of course) eating smores, laughing, drinking, And Luffy swinging around the ship as if he was a monkey. Usopp not too far behind. When all of a sudden Nami senses a fog coming on. To which she looks in front of the ship to only be confirmed that she is right. Then standing up to getting everyone's attention to her.

''Hey, You guys, Stop the ship there's a fog right in front of us!'' She says with a hint of uneasiness in her voice. Almost immediately the ship comes to a stop not too far from the fog that is blocking their path.

''We have did what you asked my beautiful Nami~Swan. Is there anything else that you need!'' Sanji sang with big love filled hearts in his eyes, Only to be ignored, While Zoro rolled his eyes at how stupid he looked and Robin giggled. Luffy went to the figure head to look a little closer then looked back to Nami only to frown slightly and land in front her.

''Nami… Is everything alright? You look scared.'' Luffy says with worry in his voice and eyes. Nami smiles at him.

''Yes Luffy, I'm fine, It's just that this fog is giving me the chills.'' Nami says to him.

''You don't have to be scared my Nami~Swan I will be your knight in shining armor.'' Sanji says as he kneels in from of her like a knight to a princess would. Before Nami can even say any words to Sanji. Zoro interrupts.

''She doesn't want your help shitty cook, Get your ass back in the kitchen where you belong.'' Zoro says as he pulls out one of his swords to blow away the fog and maybe cut down a few trees here and there. Leaving the path crystal clear of fog. And a full view of a straight path not too far from the Thousand Sunny with tall trees on each side of it.

''No one asks you for your damn opinion you moss headed ass swordsman!'' Sanji yelled with eyes filled with fire and rage with heavy cigarette smoke coming from his mouth.

''What did you say you perverted cook?!'', I'll cut your ass into pieces!'' Zoro says with the same rage. As they're about to fight each other Nami whacks them both with her clima tact leaving large knots where they were hit. With Luffy siting with his legs crossed on the grassy deck laughing harder than ever, While Usopp is shaking in fear.

''Do we rrreally have to gggo through there it lllooks kinda ssscary?'' Usopp says still shaking and stuttering on his words.

''We have no choice Usopp, We're running a bit low on food, So we need to stop and get more.'' Nami says in cool tone after counted to ten to calm herself down. Still holding her clima tact in a strong grip ready to whack the duo again if it was needed.

''That's SUPER correct little lady, I need more supplies for something special I'm thinking of for Mini Merry.'' Franky says not forgetting to give his signature pose.

''Okay! Then lets goo!'' Luffy yells from the figure head of sunny with his well known smile in place. The crew yelling in agreement with him.

As the Sunny starts to move through the semi dark path. Everyone soon goes to their separate rooms to get some sleep. Leaving Usopp on watch only because Nami made a bargain with him that if he didn't she'd add more money to the sum he already owed her, To which he begrudgingly agreed and left it at that. So here he is in the crow's nest watching all around the ship for anything suspicious while trying to put on his bravest act.

''I am the brave captain Usopp, Braver than a lion, More fearsome than a dragon, With loyal subordinates in every direction. No one can challenge my authority!'' Usopp says as he jumps up and around Zoro's weights as if they were a obstacle coarse.

While running to the window to strike a brave pose with his goggles in place and slingshot ready to fire. He spots something in a bush move. He then jumps off in a panic to the deck to check and see if he was hallucinating or not when suddenly something jumps out and hits him heat on.

Boom! Haha just kidding XD I'm a sucker for cliffhangers sorry to all the people who don't like them. Well this is the end of this chapter. I should be able to update everyday but in order to give you guys a great story and to do my very best I'll update at least every week. Maybe even earlier if I see some progression in the likes this story gets.

Review and tell me what you think.

And if you have any complaints explain them with some sense. Otherwise of that ~bye bye~ :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Tiger Prints

Alright here is the second chapter.

The characters from One Piece are not mine only the OC's Jewel, Hector, Evana And Jackie. Please Enjoy. And Please Review.

Chapter 2: The Lost Jewel

Boom! Crash!

''AHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED!'' Usopp yelled to the top of his lungs with tears falling from his eyes like a water fall.

His cries for help didn't go unnoticed because everyone was in a race towards him. Only to see him flailing around on the deck in a panic.

''Hey Usopp, Is this the enemy you were talking about?'' Zoro said with all three swords ready for action wearing a heavy scowl on his face pointing his blade at an object curled up in Robin's arms.

Usopp stood up brushing himself off to see that this object was just a little white tiger cub. He could only look around at the faces of disapproval at his act of being attacked, The only one not frowning was Luffy who couldn't keep his eyes off of the little cub.

''I'm sorry guy's I guess I got a bit carried away, Hehe.'' Usopp said rubbing the back of his head and hoping that he wouldn't be beat to a pulp.

''It's alright Mr. Snipper, But I wonder where this little one came from. I've never heard of a tiger in a place like this before, I wonder if she is lost?'' Robin said after examining the white tiger cub now purring in bliss in her arms. She could only smile at how cute she was.

''Actually, I am lost. Could you all help me?'' The Tiger Cub said in a calm tone looking straight into Robin's eyes with hope. While everyone else was staring at the little cub in pure astonishment, Including Luffy.

''Did that tiger cub just talk?'' Nami asked with her heart racing ready to run for her life.

''No I don't think so, Let's just go to bed before we start dreaming of other weird stuff.'' Usopp said in a hurry while trembling in fear trying to get everyone back to bed.

''Hey Robin, Put it down for a minute.'' Luffy said while walking towards Robin.

Robin put the cub down and walked back to the stairs with everyone else.

''Yohoho!, Luffy what are you going to do to it? Brook asked.

Luffy sat in front of the little cub staring at it closely to see if the cub really did just talk or not.

''My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I am going to be the Pirate King. What's your name?'' Luffy said in a slow pace to make sure the cub heard everything he said correctly.

Jewel thought for a second. Looking at his crew then back to Luffy. Wondering whether she should really say anything. Finally coming to an agreement with herself. She put on the best smile she could give in her cub form.

''It's very nice to meet you Monkey D. Luffy, My name is Jewel Sandoria.'' Jewel said with a happy smile on her face.

Luffy couldn't contain his happiness once he heard the little cub speak and broke into a dancing fit. While Usopp was shaking at the knees, Robin smiled, and Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, and Brook had their chins to the floor in disbelief. Luffy stopped dancing and bent down to the cub again to ask.

''Will you join my crew?'' Luffy asked with a very big smile on his face and eyes gleaming in excitement.

''Stop asking weird creatures to join the crew!'' Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp yelled, All giving him a good whack on the head.

''I'm really not a creature or any kind of animal at all. I was cursed into this form by Evana, And I can't change back fully unless I find a certain crystal in the South Blue. Which is why I asked could you help me.'' Jewel said with a sad look on her face as if she was about to cry.

Nami and Robin noticed this and looked to each other thinking the same thing.

''Well first we need to know a little more about you and what exactly happened to you.'' Robin said.

''Then we might be able to help you, Okay.'' Nami said giving her a smile and look of concern.

''Okay.'' Jewel said taking a seat in the middle of the deck while everybody gathered around her waiting to hear her story.

Author's Note: (It is a very long story)

''Well when my parents were younger in the South Blue there was a woman named Evana who knew my father ever since they were children, She was in love with my father. His name is Hector Sandoria but him being the sniper of a pirate crew and her the daughter of a marine captain who wanted him dead. He apologized and told her it wouldn't work out well because he wanted to stay a pirate and wouldn't lie to his crew members to get them all caught to earn her father's approval. He also said that he already had his eyes set on someone else. So out of rage and jealousy she searched to find who that woman was.

That woman was my mother Jackie Abernathy. My mother was a sword maker and a swordsman, She was also a librarian. My mother also happens to be an Ohara survivor. Unlike Evana, Instead of trying to make my father change his ways she agreed to stand by him. But once news broke of them having me Evana's rage grew even more than in the beginning. Afterwards she went to a woman that lives in the East Blue to buy potions.

One to kill my mother and one to make my father fall in love with her. And she would give me to that woman as a slave. The woman agreed but she asked Evana before letting her leave if that is what she truly wanted because the curse may not be what she expects it to be. She told her that she would be much happier to meet someone that loves her for herself because true love is something that even a potion can't give someone. Evana told her that wasn't what she wanted, She wanted my father and no one else. The woman agreed then told Evana that if she should fail she would suffer a terrible fate, Evana agreed and left without a trace.

When she returned I had been born and my mother hid me so I would be safe from her. When I was 2 months old my father came back for a while to be there with my mother and me. He stayed until I was 6 months. A week from when he was supposed to leave he went out to meet his captain and crew to talk about their voyage and his captain asked him if he was sure he didn't want to stay behind to keep us safe instead. My father said that he had already found somewhere for us to hide until he returned and that we would be fine.

He spent so much time trying to keep us safe he never gave attention to his self. That night someone poisoned his drink but it wasn't Evana, It was her father, He used the potion that was supposed to be given to my mother. My father died before anyone could treat him. Evana vanished once he died. Some months after his funeral my mother took me and went to the North Blue.

My mother had gotten very sick and soon died when I was 9. So my mother's friend who also stayed in the North Blue raised me for her and a year ago when I turned 15 I moved back here alone. Only to run into to Evana and while running from her in my full devil fruit form she knocked me unconscious and I woke up like this in this forest.'' Jewel said almost breaking down while telling her story.

''That's the saddest thing I ever heard!'' Franky said while sobbing.

''Yea don't worry we'll help you!'' Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper said while crying.

''You've been through a lot Jewel, I admire you for how brave you are. Which reminds me if you moved back to the South Blue at 15 you're 16 right?'' Nami said and asked. But before Jewel could answer Robin spoke.

''Full devil fruit form?, Jewel what devil fruit form do you have?'' Robin asked. The question catching everyone's full attention.

''I have the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model Tiger. Since I was running while in the my full form and I've turned into a cub I'm guessing if I was running as my usual self I would be a baby instead, And yes you're right I'm 16 years old.'' Jewel said.

''You're a Zoan type devil fruit user, Can you still change into other forms? Robin asked.

''I can change from an adult tiger to a cub but that's it, So far I've just stayed in my cub form.'' Jewel said.

''Well we'll finish this in the morning. Right now everybody needs to sleep, We have a lot to do in the morning'' Sanji said.

''Yes, Mr. Cook is right so for now it's time to sleep. Jewel you can sleep with me if you like.'' Robin said while giving a big smile.

''Huh?!, So you all are really going to help me.'' Jewel asked taken aback at how easily they were willing to help her even though they don't know her.

While looking at all of them with smiles on their faces shaking their heads in approval she couldn't help but let out all of her tears.

''Thank you all so much for helping me I promise when this is over you will be rewarded greatly, Even though you know nothing about me you're still willing to help! Thank you so very much!'' Jewel yelled as loud as she could so the Straw Hat crew would see just how grateful she was to them.

She slept that night curled up on Robin's bed in the Thousand Sunny sleeping with a happy and relieved smile on her face.

(Cries)

I have done it! Here is your 1,000 word early chapter!... I thought I would never finish. I would like to thank Inori. D & evewolf123 for giving me such nice reviews! It really means a lot to me! And now I am hungry and about to go clean out the kitchen of its contents…~Bye Bye~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Behind The Tiger Prints

Yay! Chapter 3 is here! It actually took me a minute because I wanted to add a little more detail that I forgot to add and more stuff about Jewel because there were some things about her that were important that I missed too. Plus add a little more comedy between Sanji and Zoro. So enjoy and don't forget to rate and review.

Chapter 3: Jewel's Transformation/Showing Her Skills

As the sun was rising in the sky Jewel found herself alone in the women's quarters on Robin's bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands while sitting up to put her feet on the floor drowsily walking to the door and extending her hand to turn the knob. She stopped as soon as her hand touched the door only to stare not believing what she was seeing. It was her hand, Her human hand, Which could only mean that she was human again. She ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror and screamed with joy that she was normal again forgetting that she would scare the others on the ship.

''Jewel are you okay? Is everything alright?'' Robin asked running into the room out of breath. Then staring at the strange person in her bathroom.

''Robin it's me! It's Jewel!, Well a naked version of me.'' Jewel said to Robin.

''Well yes you are right about that.'' Robin said while laughing a little making Jewel blush rose red through her medium-dark complexion.

''How about you take a nice shower and I'll make some clothes for you.'' Robin said.

''Oh no! If I'm back to normal then where are my things? I don't know what I would do if I lost the things my mother gave me! What will I do!?'' Jewel dropped to the floor crying.

''It's alright I'm sure we can-'' Robin said not finishing because Sanji was calling for her and Jewel. Robin quickly grabbed her sheets to hide Jewel's body from Sanji.

''Zoro found this stuff in the crow's nest, Do you all know who it belong to?'' Sanji asked while holding things in his hands.

''My things! Oh thank you Sanji!'', Jewel said Smiling from ear to ear.

''Your welcome my sweet Jewel~Chan! What would you like for breakfast this morning?'' Sanji said dancing in circles.

''Hmm, Pancakes and French toast would be nice.'' Jewel said still smiling widely.

''Then it shall be waiting for you when you arrive my princess.'' Sanji said while taking his cigarette out of his mouth, Planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. His actions making her blush furiously.

''Mr. Cook, How did you know it was Jewel?'' Robin asked curious as to how he knew.

''A man never forgets a beautiful woman's face no matter how she may look he will always know who she really is.'' Sanji said dramatically while letting go of Jewel's hand and placing his cigarette back in place. Robin only smiled as she had already guessed what he would say.

''Well off to make breakfast.'' Sanji said walking back to the kitchen.

''I guess I'll leave you to get ready, I'm on the top desk near the figure head if you need me.'' Robin said while leaving to catch up on some reading.

Jewel took a very nice relaxing shower and got dressed. Now walking to the kitchen to eat her breakfast seeing everyone there except for Robin and Nami, Both were near the figure head studying as she passed by. She walked in the kitchen to see Chopper, Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Luffy fighting for food. Jewel saw her plate on the bar area near Sanji. And went to eat before they were finish and tried to eat her food too.

She occasionally saw a bone or two fly by from them eating, and could only laugh. Once she was finished she helped Sanji with the dishes and soon as they were finished she went to the deck outside of the kitchen. Down the stairs from the kitchen she saw Zoro training with weights while Luffy and the others were fishing with Franky nowhere in sight. Then Zoro looked at her and smiled like he was up to something, Something that made Jewel feel uneasy.

''You never mentioned you were a swordswoman.'' Zoro said with the same smile on his face putting his weight on his shoulder. He said it just loud enough to get Luffy and the others attention.

Jewel completely forgot that she had her swords with her and that Zoro was a swordsman. Now remembering she knew she couldn't get out of whatever he was up to. So she gave in hoping he wouldn't challenge her.

''Yes I am, I learned from my parents and my mother taught me how to make weapons too.'' Jewel said with a bit of hesitation in her voice. Zoro was cut off by Usopp who saw the little slingshot in a holder on her right thigh.

''Hey, You have a slingshot. Can you sharp shoot too?'' Usopp asked with interest. Right when she was about to answer Usopp's question Luffy cut him off.

''Can you show me? Try and shoot that big rock down.'' Luffy begged pointing at a nearby rock.

''Good idea Luffy. I want to see you cut down and shoot those ones over there, and if you don't make it you'll have to spare with me.'' Zoro said while he was propped up on his swords with everyone waiting to see what she would do. Even Franky, Nami, Robin and Brook were watching.

''Okay.'' Jewel said in a casual tone. She walked down to the side of the ship and unsheathing her sword that rested on her right shoulder.

In one quick motion she cut the air three times with only using one hand, Sending translucent-rainbow waves to the boulder knocking it down fully and with complete ease. While putting her sword back and putting on her glasses from one of her two little holders under her sling shot, She fired a little black ball just as fast that went through the big rock without knocking it down at all. Just as she took her glasses off and placed them back in the holder the rock cracked and it too broke completely. Everyone was in awe at how she did that so fast yet she seemed so unlike her from how she acted. Goes to show you not every book should be judged by its cover.

''That's so cool!, Do it again. Oh please do it again.'' Luffy pleaded with sparkles in his eyes.

''Well it seems we got us a SUPER swordswoman and sniper here. You're pretty good little missy.'' Franky said with a smile and wink.

''That's expected of my little princess! She is the prettiest jewel in the ocean!'' Sanji sung as loud as he could.

''Oh and what about me and Robin, Sanji?'' Nami asked with sarcasm in her tone. Robin just shook her head smiling while reading her book.

''Jewel may be my princess but my Nami~Swan and Robin~Chwan will always be my queens.'' Sanji said while bowing to them both.

''It seems like you're jealous of Jewel because she's getting all of Sanji's attention Nami.'' Zoro said looking smug. Getting a slightly nervous look out of Nami because some of the crew noticed it too and making Sanji charge for Zoro ready to kick him for making up something so horrible about his Nami~Swan.

''You shitty second class swordsman! My beautiful Nami~Swan would never be so cruel and you'll apologize until she is satisfied or else I'll starve you to death!'' Sanji yelled with fire surrounding him.

''Oh really, Well maybe you're just too blind to see how much of a witch that thing really is, You blind clumsy ass cook! And who needs your stinking food I'll be healthier without it!'' Zoro said looking equally pissed as Sanji.

''Guys, Just calm down. I really don't care about getting attention or not it's no big deal.'' Jewel said standing in between the two. Making them both back away without a word.

''You didn't even have to hit them! Now I really want you to join my crew! Can you tell us what else you can do?'' Luffy said shocked at how easily she stopped Sanji and Zoro.

''Yohoho! I want to hear more stories too, Although I have no ears to hear, Yohoho!'' Brook said while playing his violin.

''Yes, Story time!'' Luffy yelled sitting patiently for Jewel to start.

''Luffy's right I want to hear about your mother. If I can recall you said she was an Ohara survivor, Correct?'' Robin said putting her book on the table near her chair and coming to sit on the steps.

''Yes she was, Since you want to hear. Then I have no choice.'' Jewel said. Seeing Sanji bring food out to the deck for everyone while they listen and take his own seat to hear her as well.

''I'll start with my mother. Well she was born and raised on Ohara but after a while when the rumors came on about the island having books about the Void Century and Poneglyphs she learned all she could out of fear for her safety and fled a year before the island was destroyed. That's why she was in the South Blue and she was a sharpshooter which is how I learned. She taught me how to read poneglyphs but she told me to never tell anyone that I did because they could betray me and I'll be sent to the World Government, Impel Down or killed so I kept it to myself.'' Jewel said.

''You can read poneglyphs!'' Everyone yelled in surprise. Jewel only nodded with a small smile and continued her story.

''I only told one person and that was my best friend Lilly and you all of course. Lilly's mother is the woman who took care of me when my mother passed, So me and her grew up as close as sisters would be since we were both the only child our parents had. Lilly sometimes would help me improve my skills with my swords since she uses three sword style like you Zoro, Although after all this time I might be better than her now.'' Jewel said.

''What are your swords named anyway? And why do you wear them like that?'' Zoro asked wanting to see them for himself.

Author's Note: (I'm doing the ''Jewel said'' at the end of her sentences so you won't get confused of who's talking and the ''Japanese/English'' thing for the different names of her swords.. If it's wrong correct me)

''Well Zoro this one is named ''Hikari No Megami/Light Goddess'' Jewel said holding up the white and gold katana. Light Goddess has a white and gold grip with a gold guard that is shaped like a sunflower, The blade is translucent except for the grove/back which are gold.

''This one is named ''Ankoku No Kishi/Dark Knight'' Jewel said holding a black and silver katana. Dark Knight has black and silver grip with a black guard that is shaped like an oval and has silver dragon designs on it. The blade is black with a raspberry-purple edge.

''Well I'm right handed so I wear them on my left side, and how I wear them tells my relationship with them. I wear Light Goddess on my shoulder because she supports me and watches my back while I wear Dark Knight on my hip because he helps me stand my ground. Jewel said smiling brightly until there was an explosion right next to the ship.

!Boom!

Author's Note: (Plus if she reaches for both of swords at the same time it looks like an L ''the letter my first name starts with'' from Jewel's point of view…Go on try it and see)

Sorry another cliffhanger…I know I'm a terrible person but here is where I stop besides it's late and I have to think of what I wanna do for this fight scene and who I want them fighting…Give me some ideas on who you think they should fight and why and if it sounds good I'll gladly write it and I'll give you credit don't worry. With all that being said see you next chapter! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Behind The Tiger Prints

I would like to say thank you very much ShadowWolfDemon19, squirpsdolphin and vampy-chan321 for your follows and favorites I really am happy you like my story so far. It took me a while for this chapter simply because I had to figure out who I wanted the Straw Hats to fight. It's not really much of a fight scene, I'm sorry I'll do better next time. So here is chapter 4 please enjoy. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 4: Ambrosia Island (I just love that name XD)

Boom! Boom! Boom!

One after the other marine ships fired cannons at the Thousand Sunny. Not one getting to land even one blow because of Sanji kicking them, Usopp shooting them down, Zoro and Jewel cutting them into pieces, and Luffy repelling them.

''Watch out!'' Jewel yelled as she ran and cut the cannon in half that was heading for Usopp.

''Good eye'' Usopp said with a smile.

''Shit there's more coming from everywhere.'' Zoro said.

''Then we'll have to lose them, Everybody hold on tight!'' Franky yelled as the Thousand Sunny blasted off like a rocket taking everyone by surprise. Landing a far distance from the marines.

''FRANKY YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL, WARN US BEFORE YOU GO BLASTING OFF!'' Sanji yelled ready to kick the cyborg overboard.

''Ah, Sorry Curly Cook.'' Franky said.

''That was fun, Can we do that again?'' Luffy said once he stopped laughing.

''You Idiot!'' Nami, Sanji, and Usopp said as they beat Luffy to a pulp.

''I'm sorry.'' Luffy said with knots on his head and a busted lip.

''Nami~Swan, Robin~Chwan, Jewel~Chan, Alright, That's everybody.'' Sanji said seeing as all the ladies were present.

''What about us you pervert?!'' Usopp yelled at Sanji.

''Well everybody is fine so now we can keep going.'' Nami said.

''OH MY GOD THE ISLAND! All this time I was having so much fun I forgot about everything! Nami, Can you tell me how far we have until we reach Ambrosia Island? '' Jewel yelled in shock that she had actually forgotten all about her problem.

''Ambrosia Island, Well we're in luck it's close. Franky, Head that way!'' Nami said pointing to the left.

''Aye Aye girlie'' Franky said.

''Good, and would you stop calling me that!'' Nami yelled at Franky.

''Fishing time!'' Luffy yelled as he, Chopper and Usopp were running to the side of the ship.

As the day went on Robin and Nami were in the women's quarters making something, Sanji was preparing the fish that Luffy caught for dinner (With Luffy watching of course), Franky was working on some blueprints with Usopp, Chopper was studying some medicines, Brook was being Brook, Zoro was training in the crow's nest, and Jewel was bored. She was sitting in Luffy's special spot on top of the figure head looking at the stars and singing, Not realizing that she soon starting to sing loud enough to be heard.

XxX

_When cold winds are calling,_

_And the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon,_

_Lead me out into the light._

_I will ride, I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_

_I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_Where dark woods hide secrets,_

_And mountains are fierce and bold,_

_Deep waters hold reflections,_

_Of times lost long ago._

_I will hear their every story,_

_Take hold of my own dream,_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_

_And proud as an eagle's scream._

_I will ride, I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_

_I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_And touch the sky._

_Chase the wind, Chase the wind_

_~._

_Touch the sky._

XxX

Author's Note: The song is by Julie Fowlis- Touch The Sky or for some people the song from the movie Brave. It's not mine.

''You really are something aren't you.'' Zoro said scaring Jewel.

''Yea I guess.'' Jewel said turning red that Zoro had heard her.

''Where did you learn to sing like that?, Actually you never answered Luffy's question earlier too.'' Zoro said while sitting next to her.

''What question?'' Jewel asked trying to make him forget about her singing.

''When he asked you what other stuff can you do, You really are talented to be so young you know and not just with one thing but with many.'' Zoro said looking at her.

''Well for fighting I know how to use Observation Haki, and a few Rokushiki techniques. When it comes to just me I love to read and travel, My job is to travel around the world and take pictures so they can be drawn for art. I sometimes bring books back for the library in my town too.''Jewel said with a smile coming to her face.

''YOU CAN EVEN USE HAKI!, and which Rokushiki techniques!?''Zoro said while looking at Jewel shocked.

''Umm Moon Step, and Shave, I'm still trying to use Tekkai.'' Jewel said.

''And what about the singing?'' Zoro asked never forgetting the beautiful voice as much as Jewel wished he would.

''My mother used to always sing to me when I was little and I asked her to teach me. That song that I was singing was our favorite. She would always sing it to me when I went to bed, Sometimes my mom and dad would sing their favorite song to me too. I really miss them.'' Jewel said putting her chin on her knees.

''I bet they miss you too, and their very proud of you for being so brave.'' Zoro said smiling at Jewel.

''I didn't always used to be so brave, I was just like Usopp. I wanted to feel like a pirate, Free and fearless. My father was always saying how it was so fun but it comes with a high price to pay. I didn't care about the price, I wanted to be like that but not because I got picked on but because I felt that if I was as brave as my parents were I would never have to be scared ever again. Most people don't see things like this but some pirates aren't as bad as people say they are, Especially not you guys.'' Jewel said.

To me the Marines and the World Government are hiding things away from us because they aren't as perfect as they say they are. Nothing is perfect yet they try so hard to make it seems that way. The people that actually believe them are no different. How can they believe that they can bring justice to this world when they let nobles get away with murder and those annoying ass Celestial Dragons do what they please. I'd rather die trying to save myself than depend on someone like them. Which is the reason why so many nobles and Celestial Dragons hate me.'' Jewel said.

''The Government sees me as no threat because I'm supposed to be weak but I'm not at all. As long as I keep my business to myself I never get suspected. After today though, I think might just get a bounty since they saw me with you but I don't care.'' Jewel said with a big smile on her face.

''Well I'm glad you feel that way and I agree, But it's gonna take a miracle to get them to understand that.'' Zoro said while throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.

''And if you like so much then why don't you stay?'' Luffy said on the deck behind them with everyone else smiling in agreement.

''You mean join your crew!?, You guys actually want me to join?'' Jewel asked taken aback at the offer, Jumping down to stand on the deck in front of the crew with Zoro next to her.

''Yes we do and you will join even if you say no.'' Luffy said while smiling and patting Jewel on her head.

''Well I have no choice then, but as a warning. As strong as I can be I still have a long way to go and I still have my scared moments.'' Jewel said while laughing at Luffy.

''That's okay we can protect you, You will be safe with us I promise.'' Luffy said with his hand still on her head.

''Well this calls for a party.'' Zoro said.

The Straw Hats had a night filled with happiness and fun as they welcomed their new member, Then slept like logs until the next morning.

Okay I know this chapter isn't that long and like I said at the top I didn't do a lot on the fight scene (More like snore fest). I'm not as good at writing the fight scenes as I thought but I'll keep trying until I can get it. Honestly I am getting a bit rusty in the brain because I have been busy sleeping because of the rain. Yes I know it sounds crazy but when it rains I can't stay away from a nap or two. So until next time bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind The Tiger Prints

I am so so very sorry!...I totally forgot my 5th chapter last week. I was having a bit of fun and got so lost with family and friends I forgot about my next chapter, Well have no fear, I am here. (Lol it rhymes) Anyway I don't really know if I'll be free on this Friday since I'm supposed to go to a little house party so I'll probably upload 2 chapters this week. Have fun reading and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5: The Forbidden Eye

Everything was so perfect, Jewel slept like she hadn't had any rest for over a thousand years and was feeling like she could take over the world. Until she rolled off her bed (That Franky added to the girl's quarters for her) with a soft thud. Trying to remove the covers from her face she noticed something odd, Her hands felt soft and furry. Then realization hit her like a like a ton of bricks. She had changed again, Well it wasn't that alarming since she knew she would change back eventually but not now.

It was too soon for her to be back in her cat form, Which she somewhat hated because it made her look even more weak to rivals than in her normal human form but she had to acknowledge that it did have its own benefits too. Jewel slipped out of her covers and did her best to put them in a neat pile, If you can actually call a pile neat.

''My sweet lovely Jewel~Chan your favorite dish is awaiting your presence!'' Sanji said dancing into the room. Jewel tried to make a whimpering noise to get his attention to her.

Sanji looked around for the little white beauty to see her coming from under the bed with a sad look on her face. He could only think of how adorable she looked but then remembered that there was something wrong, Something that he would gladly fix.

''Aww what's wrong my little princess?'' Sanji asked kneeling down on one knee to Jewel with a caring smile on his face.

''You don't have to worry I just can't wait until I'm normal again even though I know the crystal will affect my devil fruit powers I just can't stay like this. What if something happens and you all need my help? I won't be able to do anything. I don't want any more people to die because of me. I hate him why doesn't he just leave me the hell alone and let me be!'' Jewel said now crying in her paws. (Every time I read this over I couldn't help but laugh at how cute that would be..I'm not mean it's just that I'm a bit of a sucker for cute things XP)

''He? Who is he Jewel?'' Sanji said in a caring but very serious tone.

''Akainu, My grandfather (Her mother's father) was a marine and he wished for me to be one. No matter what it took he was always trying to take me from my parents to make me like him, Even trying to force me into marriage when I was 13 & 14 with marine men that were at least 5 years older than me. Even though he did give them many rules to follow that still doesn't make it any better because of the age difference but no one cared except for my parents who were even more upset about it than I was. So while on his deathbed he begged Akainu to pursue me for him so that I can see the path that is really for the better, He agreed and has been chasing me ever since. He has hurt everyone that has helped me find The Forbidden Eye.

''The Forbidden Eye? That's the name of the crystal you're looking for right?'' Sanji asked.

''Yes it is and once I find it he will never be able to hurt anyone else ever again.'' Jewel said with a devilish smile growing on her face.

''You are very-'' Sanji was cut short in his by Nami.

''We're here!'' Nami said with happiness in her voice. She smiled even more when she saw a little cute tiger cub with a big purple bow around her neck running to the deck with Sanji not too far behind.

''Good morning Jewel, and how very cute you look with your big bow.'' Robin said while looking up from her book smiling at Jewel.

''I agree, You look very adorable.'' Nami said while bending down to see her up a little closer.

''Sanji put it on me.'' Jewel said. She could only blush and cover her eyes in embarrassment.

''Wow! Jewel your home is very cool!'' Luffy yelled while looking at the big Amusement Park.

''Oh yes, It's never boring here. Everyone is so nice and what's even better since the crystal is in a secret cave on the island it rejects anyone with bad intentions. For example if a Celestial Dragon tried to come here they would only make in half way through the barrier then be teleported about right where we are now, The crystal is called The Forbidden Eye or sometimes even the Third Eye. Giving the meaning that it knows and sees all and legends say that if the crystal chooses you as its owner then so will you.'' Jewel said while standing on Luffy's shoulder on the deck.

''I've heard of that crystal. It is extremely powerful and only lets people with loving hearts and kind souls receive it and its power.'' Robin said

''Tom was talking about it too. He said that the crystal is also said to be a spirit trying to find its way home or to its real body, It tests you from birth to decipher it's location and if you find it you are that spirit. You were all along but you had to prove it in order to hold its power.'' Franky said.

''You're all very correct!'' Jewel said with a big smile.

As the Thousand Sunny anchored at one of the docks. Everyone split up with a partner or partners to find the crystals location then report to the others via Den Den Mushi when it's found.

(Author's Note: These are the pairs of partners)

(Nami & Zoro, Sanji & Robin, Usopp & Chopper, Luffy & Jewel…I'll tell POV's for a minute.)

~ Luffy & Jewel POV ~

Hey Jewel, Can we go to the Ferris Wheel please? It will be really quick I promise!'' Luffy begged with looking at the little cub on the ground before him in hopes she says yes.

''I'm sorry Luffy but Nami told me not to let you go anywhere by yourself and to keep you on track. I promise I'll bring you here when we're done and I have a surprise for you too. Okay?''Jewel said feeling a little sorry for Luffy.

''A surprise!? I love surprises!'' Luffy yelled as he scooped Jewel up and put her on his straw hat atop of his head. Jewel could only laugh.

~ Nami & Zoro POV ~

''If The Forbidden Eye is in a secret cave then it could be THERE. Let's head for those mountains.'' Nami said pointing towards them so Zoro could see only to look behind her and see that he's sleeping on a fountain.

''Wake up you lazy idiot! Why on earth am I being punished like this! I should've switched with Robin and took Sanji!'' Nami yelled and stomped the ground in pure rage.

''I'm telling him that when we get back to the ship.'' Zoro said smiling devilishly at Nami.

''Go ahead but for threatening me I'm adding 100,000 Beli to your loans that you ALREADY OWE ME, Okay.'' Nami said while giving an innocent smile.

''Sea Witch.'' Zoro mumbled under his breath while walking behind Nami.

Nami had lost her cool and gave him a piece of her mind, Well of her strike.

''Thunder Bolt Tempo!'' Nami yelled as she shocked Zoro to a crisp and walked off leaving him in a daze.

''You freaking cat burglar, If you don't fall off that damned mountain I'll kick your ass off of it!'' Zoro yelled still following the pissed off orangette.

''Yeah Yeah Yeah, Just hurry up.''Nami said.

~ Sanji & Robin POV ~

''Knowing Miss Navigator she'd head for the mountains so we will look near beach caves.'' Robin said to Sanji.

''Yes my beautiful Robin~Chwan I will follow you into the ends of earth.'' Sanji half yelled in complete bliss. Robin smiled.

''Then let's go, Shall we?'' Robin said.

''Yes, We shall.''Sanji said linking their arms together and holding his excitement so he won't have a nosebleed.

~ Usopp & Chopper ~

''Not only is it cool at the top of the island the bottom is too! It looks like an underwater maze or playground down here.'' Usopp said as he drove the Shark Submerge.

''It's so interesting how it can look like this. I wonder if it's because of the crystal?'' Chopper said looking around.

''Hey what's that!?'' Usopp asked while looking at a very bright opening what looked like a cave or entrance of some sort. Then he saw something coming towards the sub.

''Usopp what's that?!'' Chopper asked looking at it too.

Once the strange object came into view it was very clear what it was. A woman, Yes but not just any woman. A mermaid with snow white hair and silver and white scales, Her top looked silky it's color was electric purple and it crossed over her chest with white pearls dangling down like a necklace on her back stopping at her waist. She had white pearls in her ears, hair, and wore them as bracelets. Her eyes were like Jewels but a few shades brighter, Now that Usopp and Chopper really looked at her she looked exactly like Jewel which scared them.

''If you want to find the The Forbidden Eye please follow me. I will not harm you for you have never caused me harm. If you wish you wait until your friends arrive I will gladly wait with you patiently for their arrival.'' The woman said in a very alluring and melodic voice that had Usopp nearly falling asleep.

''I'll follow you then I'll call them.'' Usopp said trying not to stutter on his words.

''As you wish.'' She made a slight bow and swam to the opening which lead into a crystalized cave with a very large door that had many designs of mermaids on it all dressed somewhat like the one they are with.

Usopp and Chopper popped their heads out of the sub and called the others while the mermaid sat on a crystal chair and waited patiently.

''Hey guys! I found where the crystal is and you won't believe what else I found.'' Usopp said looking at the mermaid. She smiled and closed her eyes. The pearls she was wearing started to glow and just like that everyone was there even Brook.

''Cool, Hey Usopp how did you do that?!'' Luffy said in amazement.

''I didn't do anything, She did.'' Usopp said while shaking and pointing to the mermaid who only smiled more.

''Yes I am the one teleported you here, Not your friend.'' The mermaid said getting everyone's attention.

''What a very beautiful lady you are! May I ask your name miss?'' Sanji said bowing to her.

''My name? You should already know my name, My human personality is right in front of you.'' The mermaid said giggling a bit that the Straw Hats hadn't yet realized that her and Jewel looked alike.

Sanji thought for a minute then it hit him. This beautiful mermaid is Jewel's spirit self. Everyone else caught on too except for Luffy of course.

''Hey guys, She looks like Jewel.'' Luffy said making the mermaid laugh.

''I am Jewel Luffy, I am her spirit. You all have spirits, Everyone in this world does but some spirits are stronger than others which is why I am separate from Jewel and visible.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''Cool, Can you walk through stuff!?'' Luffy asked with excitement.

''I can do whatever I want Luffy, Except for wrong doings. That is something that I will not do and cannot do because I made a promise, Well we made a promise to ourselves that no matter what we would do what is really right.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''Now if you all just follow me I will guide you to the crystal.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''Why are leading us to it so openly, If Jewel is being tested like everyone else to see if she can hold the power of the crystal and/or break the curse. Then why is this so easy?'' Robin asked with caution. She knew there was more to it than this, She just didn't know if it was dangerous or not.

''That is simple. There is no one else who can hold The Forbidden Eye's Power. Jewel is true holder of The Forbidden Eye, Therefore her intentions were already known and this day was already foretold. It was up to her to choose her path and this is what she is rewarded for choosing correctly.'' Jewel's spirit said. Everyone was in complete shock.

This is the best chapter yet! I'm so happy aldjbjdfkjb…I hope you all really like this chapter and please please review on it. I love Jewel's spirit self she is how I want to be an enigma but unfortunately for me I'm too young to be all sexual and alluring so yeah I'll just stick to doing me. Plus as a little secret I kinda based Jewel off of myself which some of you have probably did before too. And about some fight scenes there will be one big one at the end of the story and maybe more but it won't be that major but then again it will be enough…I hope.(Shrugs) Well Bye Bye~ XD


	6. Chapter 6

Behind The Tiger Prints

Here is your 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review. A special thanks to Allie X 'I, CatalinaVonFeuer, PainLoveFamily96 for their favorites and follows. I hope you all share my story with many people. Oh yes and once this story is finished I will write a love story for another special character of mine with a certain Supernova…IT WILL BE RATED M BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT WILL NOT BE YAOI, since right now I need to read up on that a bit before writing it. What's even funnier is that my mom doesn't care if I write M rated stories as long as she knows about them (She is so cool isn't she). ~Anyway enjoy~

Chapter 6: The Truth Behind The Lies

''Wait, Are you telling me that I have been the true holder of this crystal since the day I was born?'' Jewel asked in shock.

''Yes, Your parents never told you about this?'' Jewel's spirit asked.

''No they didn't. I should've known they were hiding things from me, Are there other things that they haven't told me?'' Jewel said.

''Yes, When the World Government finds out that you are one of the Straw Hats and that you are the holder of the crystal they won't leave you alone, No one will. Unfortunately the power you possess with or without the crystal is something that many people have been trying to get their hands on for years. Nothing will stop them from finding it. That is all. '' Jewel's spirit said.

''It almost seems as though this crystal is as great as a Devil Fruit.'' Robin said.

''It's even greater since it gives you the power to turn this world upside down with no one to stop you. The only thing you need is a person with a pure heart, Once you have them you can easily trick them into giving you whatever you want because they have been lied to so much they won't know what to do or who to believe.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''It's that dangerous?'' Franky asked earning a nod from Jewel's spirit.

''Then I don't want it. I already have Akainu after me if I do this I'll only be more of a problem. There is no way I'm going to get myself or other people in more danger than I already have, I've gotten so many people hurt or killed from them helping me already I can't do the same to you guys too!'' Jewel said breaking down into tear on her little paws.

''Jewel, Did you know those people would get hurt or killed from them helping you and you abandoned them?'' Luffy asked in a deadly low tone.

''NO, I TRIED TO HELP THEM BUT THEY KEPT TELLING ME TO RUN AWAY!'' Jewel yelled, Now scared of what Luffy would think of her.

''THEN YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, DON'T YOU SEE THAT THEY WANTED TO HELP YOU! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR BECAUSE OF THEM! THAT'S WHAT THEY WOULD'VE WANTED INSTEAD OF SEEING YOU GIVE UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IS AFTER YOU BECAUSE AS LONG AS THEY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS GET HURT OR TRY TO HURT YOU!'' Luffy yelled. Everyone was astonished at the two but none dared to interrupt.

''I KNOW THAT! I know that but I just can't…It hurts so much seeing them fight for me and knowing that I could've saved them but that witch and Akainu made it so hard for me to the point where I couldn't…I tried to help but they only got in my way…It just hurts so much.'' Jewel cried, She could only feel pain in her heart. She wanted to save them so badly but it only ended with someone taking a deadly blow to save her life. She knew that they would've wanted to her to get the crystal and keep it safe but she couldn't risk seeing more deaths of people she cared for. Even though she didn't know them long she still felt close to them, All of them.

''Then get your ass up and let's go then.'' Zoro said smirking at Jewel.

''I agree once you have the crystal in your possession no one, Not even you will be hurt ever again. They will be more interested in finding you than killing off those who you know.'' Jewel's spirit said with a smile.

''And besides while I'm around no one is getting hurt. I promise.'' Luffy said reaching out his hand to Jewel.

''Aye Aye Captain!'' Jewel chirped while running into Luffy's arms. Everyone smiled and walked to the cave entrance with everyone else.

''Now that you all are ready I have to warn you there will be a challenge behind every door to get to the Forbidden Eye, There are only three doors. Don't worry they are not life threatening challenges but they will return you to this door if you fail, Also I cannot go with you. You may all help to get through these challenges but there is absolutely no way to cheat. I wish you good luck.'' Jewel spirit said as she got off of the crystal like chair she was sitting on and transformed her tail into legs. She walked up to the door and placed a hand on it. The next thing the Straw Hats saw was a very bright light, So bright that they all had to cover their eyes and heard the sound of a door creaking open. What was behind the door was something so beautiful and unimaginable it seemed almost as if it was all a dream.

''We're going to be rich!'' Nami yelled as her eyes turned into golden beli's.

''It's so shiny!'' Usopp and Luffy said with sparkles in their eyes.

''It is truly unbelievable, Isn't it.'' Robin said while laughing.

''You must not remove any of those crystals. Even if the tinniest one is removed this whole room will fall apart and Jewel will never get the Forbidden Eye.'' Jewel's spirit said with a stern look on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued forward while the door shut behind them.

''I don't see why we can't have even one crystal, She's just be stingy.'' Nami said with a pout.

''Maybe she is trying to scare us, Yohohoho!'' Brook said.

''Didn't you hear what she said Nami. What part of don't remove crystals, room will fall apart, and Jewel will never get the Forbidden Eye do you not understand. She clearly told you why we can't remove them.'' Zoro said in a relaxed tone with a slight smirk on his face.

''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT COMING FROM SOMEONE WHO GET'S LOST EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE CLEAR DIRECTIONS!'' Nami yelled holding up her fist like she was about to hit him.

''In case you forgot I got back to Sabaody Archipelago first.'' Zoro said while smiling back at her.

''That's because ~Perona~Chan~ brought you there herself.'' Sanji said lighting his cigarette.

''What did you say, Dart Brow.'' Zoro said looking over his shoulder at Sanji.

''You might have gained your sense of direction but you lost your hearing.'' Sanji said smiling.

''Will you two stop it, Why are you always arguing anyway?'' Jewel said looking at the two over Luffy's shoulder.

''They don't even know.'' Usopp said rolling his eyes. Jewel just laughed.

''How can YOU talk!'' Zoro and Sanji yelled at Usopp. Usopp just shook his head.

''There's the door.'' Luffy said running up to it to get a closer look. Jewel jumped out of his arms and looked at it too.

''These markings are very interesting. I wonder who made them.'' Robin said.

Everyone was in awe at how tall and well designed the door was, It was even better than the first one. While Jewel was looking at the door she noticed something, There was a paw print on the bottom of the right side of it. So out of curiosity she went up to it and placed her paw on it. Then the door unlocked and opened.

''Good job Jewel, You got the door open.'' Zoro said smiling to her and scratching behind her ear. It felt so good that Jewel couldn't help but purr.

''I think somebody is a sucker for cute cats.'' Nami said while snickering.

''I think so too, Miss Navigator.'' Robin said while laughing at how cute it looked for Zoro to be so close to Jewel.

''I am not! I was just…Praising her that's all.'' Zoro said while blushing and putting Jewel on his shoulder. Jewel just smiled and rubbed her head on Zoro's cheek while the others were snickering, That only Zoro blush more.

They continued into the door to see a room that was in a dome like shape and the door to the next room in front of them. Everyone looked around but there was nothing just an empty room with crystals.

''Well there's nothing here, Let's go!'' Luffy said.

''Wait Luffy! Stop!'' Jewel yelled.

''Why, There's nothing here so we can just walk right to the door.'' Luffy said with a frown on his face.

''That's what it looks like, But look closer. This floor has tiles shaped on it.'' Jewel said pointing to the floor.

''Now that you mention it the floor is different. That means that in this room if you step on the wrong tile something will happen.'' Robin said.

''Then all we have to do is figure out what tiles not to step on right? Uh Oh.'' Luffy said while facing everyone until he felt his foot sink into a tile, Everyone went quiet and still.

All of a sudden the room started to shake and something burst through the middle or the floor.

On to chapter 7…It took me two days to finish this chapter since I had to take my hair down. Thank you for reading and please review, Again this story is about to end I don't know how soon but once it's over I will be starting an M rated story about a certain supernova and another OC of mine (Caution it will be juicy). So stay alert because I might write that while I write this story, I'm trying not to overdo it but I might try since I can't get it out of my head. I'm hoping it will be so good it will leave my readers with SHIVERS! Muahahaha! *Cough* *Cough* anyway stayed tuned, review and spread the word. ~Bye Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Behind The Tiger Prints

Here is chapter 7…I got started early because of a special review. It made me so happy my face hurts from smiling so much! So a personal thanks to for the favorites and follows. XD And here I go!

Chapter 7: The Victory Is Ours

''It's a…It's a...'' Usopp shuttered. He was so scared he couldn't even finish his sentence.

''What the hell is it?'' Zoro asked ready for action with his swords already in place.

The creature that was in front of them had a long body some of it still in the hole it created in the center of the room, With no eyes but a mouth with many rows of teeth. (Basically it looks like a giant leech which is pretty nasty) Its body seemed to be made out of crystals but obviously much harder than the ones surrounding the room and had white scales running down it's stomach. Once the creature found where the Straw Hats were standing he launched straight for them.

''Move out of the way! This is gonna get ugly!'' Zoro said while Robin, Nami, Chopper and Jewel ran to the side of the room and Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Brook, Franky and Usopp dodged the leech's attack landing right behind it.

''It doesn't look that strong but if we hit it at the same time we can beat it, Ready!'' Zoro said to Sanji and Luffy as they nodded in approval. Once the leech was free Zoro, Sanji and Luffy attacked.

''Hyakuhachi Pound Ho! Gomu Gomu No Cannon! Flambage Shot!'' Zoro, Luffy and Sanji yelled while hitting the leech in one smooth hit knocking it through the floor.

''Well that should do it.'' Franky said while smiling with his arms folded over his chest.

''That was so cool, Curse this stupid curse! I wanna fight too!'' Jewel yelled while walking with Robin, Nami and Chopper to where the others were. Robin could only laugh at the tiger because her tail and fur had become bushy from her anger.

''Jewel your fur is fluffing up.'' Nami said while walking and pushed Jewel's fur back. Jewel could only laugh with them until she heard Luffy yell.

''He's getting back up! Guy's run!'' Luffy yelled at Robin, Nami, Chopper and Jewel. When they looked up the leech was coming at them but before he could get too close. Jewel transformed and attacked him.

''Fire Dragon Twister!'' Jewel yelled as she cut the leech. It propelled back into the hole covered in deep wounds.

''That'll teach you.'' Jewel said as she sheathed her swords and smiled when She, Nami, Robin and Chopper reached the others.

''That was AWESOME!'' Luffy yelled as he jumped into the air.

''Wow you really pack a punch in those little arms. I can see why you were so mad that you couldn't fight with us.'' Zoro said while patting Jewel on her head.

''That's my little princess!'' Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

''I haven't fought in a while so my attacks are even more dangerous than they were at first.'' Jewel said while looking at Light Goddess.

''Yohoho! The door is open!'' Brook said.

The Straw Hats continued on through the door and again not too far from it was another challenge door. It was at least two sizes smaller than the last door and it was made in bronze with flower designs on it.

''You guys see if you can find a hand print on the door anywhere?'' Jewel asked.

''There is no hand print but what are these?'' Chopper asked while Usopp looked at it too.

They looked like two key holes or slots but they were at least two or three times bigger and were shaped in a very thin triangle like shape. There was a pattern around them that looked almost familiar to Jewel she just didn't know where she had seen them before.

''I wonder if we can cut it down.'' Zoro said taking out Shusui. Jewel looked at the sword for a minute. Then she got an idea.

''I GOT IT!'' Jewel yelled in excitement as she pulled out Dark Knight and Light Goddess and placed them in the slots exactly like how she unsheathes them and then the door unlocked.

''You could've just let me cut it.'' Zoro said with a pout.

''If we can't get the next door open you can cut it.'' Jewel said walking ahead with the others with Zoro behind her.

This room was just a narrow hall with an extremely high ceiling and transparent crystal walls. It was also empty but they all knew that was far from what it really was.

''What do to now?'' Jewel asked herself.

''Maybe if I shoot something to trigger the trap we can figure out what to do next.'' Usopp said putting his goggles on.

''That's a great idea and I can use my shield attack to keep us and the walls from being hit!'' Jewel said pulling out her slingshot from her thigh.

''On the count of three!'' Jewel said also taking off her glasses and putting on her special goggles.

One, Two, Three! Transparent Titanium Shield Attack! Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!'' Jewel and Usopp yelled as they were all shielded by Jewel from Usopp's explosive shot.

''Well now we have another expert sniper.'' Robin said while giggling as the shield went away and the smoke cleared.

''That was amazing! Look at all of those weapons in the other side of the wall.'' Chopper said pointing to the left side of the hall. It was filled with weapons from top to bottom. Spears, Axes, Swords, Knives and any other sharp and deadly weapon you can name.

''That is too easy.'' Usopp said.

''I agree if these are supposed to be challenges where is the real challenge.'' Nami said pitting her hand on her hip.

''I wonder what that is, It looks like a red button.'' Luffy said while looking at the red button by the exit door.

''It's not even a button it's a hole.'' Franky said raising one eyebrow.

''No, It's a target.'' Jewel said while aiming and shooting one of her medal pellets at the hole in the door and hearing the sound of the door unlock and the trap being turned off when it went through.

''LET'S GO! This is the last one then you'll be back to normal!'' Luffy yelled in excitement as he ran to the door with Jewel in his grasp and the others not too far behind.

As Luffy opened the door a very bright light blinded him just for a bit then he could see everything clearly. This room was a like a throne room for a queen. It had of course the throne in the middle of it with stairs leading to the chair but what was so odd about it was that it was facing the other way and there was someone in it.

''Who's there?!'' Luffy asked.

''As you said yourselves these challenges were too easy for you so I've come to make it harder for you myself.'' Jewel's spirit said as she turned around in the chair facing them with a menacing grin on her face and stabbed Jewel in her shoulder.

''JEWEL!'' Everyone yelled as they tried to catch Jewel only to see her sealed in a crystal cage.

''My mother always…warned me of women…who thought too high and mighty of themselves. I guess she was talking about you?'' Jewel said with a smirk while her back was against the cage holding her shoulder.

''I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE HER SPIRIT! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING HER!?'' Luffy yelled visibly pissed with Jewel's spirit for hurting Jewel.

''Me? Help her? Oh please, I just brought her here so I could get it myself. I told you when you first got here that there were many people who wanted the crystal and that you had to have a pure heart to get it or even get inside of this cave. Were you not listening?'' Jewel's spirit said in a mocking tone.

''I see, So you used me to get it because you couldn't get in here?'' Jewel said chuckling a little.

''Jewel are you alright?'' Chopper asked noticing that she was losing a lot of blood from her wound.

''Yea I'm fine but I don't think she's too satisfied with that, She put poison on the blade of the knife and she made sure it would hurt like hell if it tried to take it out too.'' Jewel said noticing her vision getting blurry.

''LET HER OUT OF THE CAGE! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT I'LL FIGHT YOU!'' Luffy yelled.

''I don't want to fight anybody, I want her dead. You see I forgot to tell you the extra details about her mother and father, Shame on me. Her mother was the holder of the crystal until I poisoned her, Therefore switching from her to you as the rightful owner. Your father was a legendary sea god or as you humans have known him as, The Lamia.'' Jewel spirit said.

''My father doesn't eat children!'' Jewel said in an uncaring attitude.

''That's just a myth, Lamia's do not eat children they are gods of the sea. They love land just as much as they love the sea and protect all who they feel are worthy of protecting.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''Well then I guess you're the type that does!'' Nami said holding her clima tact.

''How did you guess?'' Jewel's spirit said with a smile.

''You talk as if you know so much about them, So it's obvious.'' Robin said.

''Well enough chit chat, The third challenge is for you to tell me who I really am. For every time you get something wrong Jewel, One of these poisoned knives is impaled in your body and one of your friends until you eventually all die. Don't worry it takes at least a couple of hours to kill you and if your friends try anything funny I'll make that time shorter.'' Jewel spirit said playing with a knife in her hand.

''You were lying to her this whole time, You treacherous snake.'' Zoro said in disgust.

''I'll have you know your little angel over there is no different from me. The only reason she doesn't know this is because she was kept away from sea water.'' Jewel's spirit said.

''I don't care if she's a Lamia! All I know is she isn't anywhere near as cold hearted as you and that your one dead fish.'' Zoro said while putting his sword in his mouth, And the other getting ready as well.

''How dare you—'' Jewel spirit was cut short by the next thing she heard.

''Your my Father's stepsister! Your name is Eva or as I was told Evana! My mother told me how you were my grandfather's first child and how you hated her so much when she married my father. I remember you now, You were furious because he didn't love you but how could he…you were sister even though you had different mothers. So you decided that if you got rid of us you could have him to yourself but that backfired when you got angry with my father and your husband found out.

He was an admiral and part Lamia. You married him because you were betrothed. My parents didn't want me in any of this because they knew something bad would happen to me so they ran off on their own but they didn't expect you to follow and kill them before they had a chance to hide me somewhere else. You have no reason to want me dead, The reason you want me here is so you can get the crystal to revive my father and make him forget everyone in his past except for you so he will fall in love with you. My mother told me everything, You might be beautiful but you're very stupid.'' Jewel said in a calm and hushed tone. The whole room went silent and still.

''When did she tell you all of this?!'' Evana yelled with wide eyes.

''A day before she died. She already knew what would happen, She just never told me the deep details but she told me everything else. I have a news flash for you Evana, You've lost!'' Jewel said as the burst through the cage and impaled Evana in the middle of her chest. A bright light and the sound of a scream filled the room as Evana was killed. Jewel dropping to the ground in exhaustion from the poison.

''Jewel! Don't worry we'll have you back at the ship in no time, You'll be fine.'' Chopper said while he picked her up with Zoro following close behind with her swords.

''Wait Chopper, Nami! Get everyone to grab as many crystals as you can without sinking the ship. Luffy!'' Jewel said to Nami with a large smile on her face and mouthed ''Thank you'' to Luffy as the others were taking pieces of crystals. Before Jewel could get back to the ship she lost consciousness with the Forbidden Eye tightly in her grasp.

~ Later That Night~

Jewel woke up in Chopper's infirmary noticing after having her eyes adjust to the light that she wasn't alone.

''You guys.'' Jewel said from the bed. She had everyone's full attention as she spoke.

''We got worried when you passed out.'' Luffy said with a slight frown.

''So we stayed here until you woke up.'' Zoro said with a smile. Jewel smiled back.

''Did you get rid of all of the poison Chopper?'' Jewel asked.

''All of it is gone, You'll be too weak to stand for about two more days but you can still be moved around. All in all you'll be okay.'' Chopper said.

''Thank goodness, What about the crystal.'' Jewel said while sheading a few tears.

''It fused with you when you stopped breathing, That's how all of the poison vanished.'' Chopper said. Jewel couldn't help but cry she was so happy.

''Oh no you don't, There will no more crying. Today is the day we celebrate.'' Zoro said while wiping Jewel's eyes.

''I'll get the food ready.'' Sanji said while storming off to the kitchen.

''I'll help'' Robin said following Sanji.

''Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky you can help me with some decorations. Brook you can get some music ready.'' Nami said heading out of the door with them following her.

''Oh and Zoro you can put Jewel downstairs on one of the lawn chairs since your so attached to her.'' Nami said winking at him and leaving before he blew a fuse.

''WHY YOU!'' Zoro yelled before he felt something pull on his haramaki.

''Let her have it Zoro, She won't listen anyway.'' Jewel said smiling up at him.

That night they partied like no one has ever partied before. They had cured Jewel's curse and got the Forbidden Eye, Although It turns out that the Forbidden Eye's power wasn't so great after all, Jewel did gain the power to control almost anything she wished and bend a couple of rules in life but actual control of the whole world was far from that list. It may have caused her to lose her Devil Fruit ability but she was more than happy with the friends she had made than the Devil Fruit power she had lost.

~THE END~

I'm so very sad to say it's over…This chapter seems a bit dull to me but better luck next time. I actually wanted to make it 2 chapters longer so I might write a sequel about Zoro and Jewel, Yea Yea Yea I know they have a 5 year age difference but hell he's a pirate like he cares. To those who don't like that the story is ending now I am sorry but that's the main reason I wrote this long chapter for you. Thank you to all who have stuck with my story to the very end. My next story is going to be an M Rated romance on One Piece of a certain hot headed supernova and another oc of mine. ~See You On My Next Story~ XD Oh and if you have any request just inbox me and we'll work it out okay.


End file.
